duaneandbrandofandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man II
Mega Man II is a song by The Adventures of Duane & Brando. It was originally released on Youtube and was later released on the LP of Devastation. Originally, the song used the full instrumental intro song, making it almost seven and a half minutes long. On the LP version, the first thirty-eight seconds of the intro were trimmed off. The song itself is Duane and BrandO's most popular, with a total of 2,000,000 before it was taken down, and 1,000,000 since it was put back up. Music *Title Theme *Stage Select Theme *Stage Intro Theme *Metal Man Stage Theme *Wood Man Stage Theme *Flash Man Stage Theme *Bubble Man Stage Theme *Air Man Stage Theme *Crash Man Stage Theme *Quick Man Stage Theme *Heat Man Stage Theme *Dr. Wily Castle Map Theme *Wily Stage 1 Theme *Boss Theme Credits *Duane Zuwala as Mega Man *Brandon Lackey as Dr. Wily, Proto Man, Metal Man, Wood Man, Flash Man, Bubble Man, Air Man, Crash Man, Quick Man, and Heat Man, Roll Lyrics (Title Theme) Mega Man: I'm a super fightin' robot from the year 2010. On a quest from Dr. Light to make the city safe again. See all these robots were created to make the planet safe. 'Til Dr. Wily double crossed us and set fire to the place. Dr. Wily had other plans to take over this bitch. Re-programmed my brother and stole all them shits. My name is Mega Man on my jet-dog Rush. Got a cannon arm for y'all to keep your mouth shut, c'mon! Dr. Wily: Ve interrupt the program vith terrible news. Dr. Light has been kidnapped by, GUESS WHO?! DR. WILY THAT'S WHO! I'M COMING AFTER YOU TOO! Mega Man: Wrong. Dr. Wily: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE DOOMED! Mega Man: Thanks Wily, it's not like I got shit to do. Why not waste all of energy, fuckin' with you?! C'mon Rush we gotta go and save Dr. Light. And then teach Dr. Wily the wrong from the right, alright? (Stage Select Theme) Proto Man: Hey bro, Proto Man here, so what's (Robot Selection Sound) up? I got eight of my buddies built, (Robot Selection Sound) ''for messin' you up. But who cares? I wish I did, but I'm just not ''(Robot Selection Sound) ''built for that bro. I gotta fly, hope ''(Robot Selection Sound) ''you're ready to go. '''Mega Man:' SURE. Proto Man: Choose carefully you motherfu- (Stage Select Sound) (Stage Intro Theme) Mega Man: NO. Proto Man: Why you gotta interru- Mega Man: NOPE, Nuh-uh, don't think so. (Metal Man Stage Theme) If I'm gonna win I'll have to upgrade my shit. Remember when I beat 'em to steal their power chips. Charge my power beam when I enter the room. And then boom-ba da-boom-boom boom-de-boom-boom. To the windows, to the wall. 'Til the sweat drips from my balls. I'm beatin' ya down to the fuckin' ground. I got a Mega Buster for y'all, cmon! Metal Man: Metal Man will rock your shit! You're hit don't you forget it bitch! Throw a saw blade into your face! Let's face it you will taste my razor blades! Mega Man: Umm, whatever you're the first boss bitch. I don't even need a special power to take your shit. Metal Man: Yeah you're right, I'm no big deal. Mega Man: One shot with my arm cannon, your power's a "steel" DEAD. (Boss Death Sound) (Wood Man Stage Theme) I'm comin' to get you, fffucker. Wood Man: Stop yourself...Hey there freak these freakin' woods are mine. The name is Wood Man, have some freakin' leaves and vines. Mega Man: Bitch I upgraded my cannon with some Metal Blade's for 'ya. Fuck Mega Man I'm the forest-a-destroya! Wood Man: You'll never get passed my freakin' shield of leaves. Mega Man: I'm Mega Man punk, don't you know me? believe it. Wood Man: I guess I'll just throw the freakin' thing at your ass. Mega Man: Jump over that shit, then your ass is grass DEAD. (Boss Death Sound) (Flash Man Stage Theme) Mega Man: Two down, six more to go- beat you in a flash bitch, there 'ya- Flash Man: FLASH! Mega Man: Ahh... Flash Man: You fool, Flash Man in the House and I'm breakin' the rules! Mega Man: No fair I'm frozen in the air. Flash Man: Time's on my side, no time to spare. Mega Man: 'Bout to shoot these Metal Blade's straight in your face. Put all of Wily's robots in their place! Flash Man: Leave you there so long you rust. When I'm done here all that'll be left is dust. My time to shine 'cause I'm better than most. The trendsetter with the blue suit, you're toast! Mega Man: Umm, I got a blue suit too? At least I'm not as silly as you. I'm gonna throw this Metal Blade and cut a hole in your ass. I think I'll have my dog Rush take a picture of that. DEAD. (Boss Death Sound) (Bubble Man Stage Theme) Bubble Man: The name's Bubble Man and I got somethin' to say- Mega Man: DEAD. (Boss Death Sound) ''I'm not fuckin' with you. ''(Air Man Stage Theme) Air Man: Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane. It's Air Man bitch, and I'm bringin' the pain! I got a fan installed, in my grill, no lie. I'm gonna blow your ass straight off the map, GOODBYE. Mega Man: Beat you, breathe you, make you Co2. Blow all you want my Leaf Shield repels you. So blow me phony, your whole act's baloney. You don't even pose a treat I'm not frettin' it homie. Air Man: SHIT! I'm as useless as Bubble Man. Mega Man: Wow that's fuckin' pathetic my leaves jammed your fan DEAD. (Boss Death Sound) (Crash Man Stage Theme) I'll sneak up, and hit ya like a fuckin' tornado. Puttin' Crash Man in the trash can like yesterday's tomatoes. Crash Man: C'mon now... Mega Man: Crashin' the party it's Mega Man baby. Mega Man's in the house! Crash Man: Quit messin' around... Mega Man: It's all gravy. Crash Man: I will fuck you up. I'monna fuck you up, Mega Man. You can't catch me! Mega Man: Totally total your ass, I ain't messin' around. Crash Man: I will throw a bomb, and then I will jump around. What's that sound I hear? Mega Man: That shit's the wind and it's pullin' ya down.'' (Boss Death Sound)'' (Quick Man Stage Theme) Quick Man: I'm Quick Man dressed in red. I got a yellow boomerang, attached to my head. Mega Man: Look without the guilt I'll fuckin' drink you in milk. For tryin' to destroy this planet we built. Quick Man: Oh c'mon Mega, don't be sour! Mega Man: What I lack with speed I make up for in- Quick Man: POWER. You can't touch my turbo skill. Mega Man: With the Crash Bombs, I'm comin in for the kill. DEAD. (Boss Death Sound) (Heat Man Stage Theme) Anyone got a light? I need a cigarrette. Proto Man: Here 'ya go bro. Mega Man: Bitch you're gonna regret. Proto Man: Uhh, one more boss, don't forget I'd love to stay, but I gotta jet! Mega Man: what's up Heat Man let's do this fast. My pussy-ass brother just bailed on your ass. It's time to blow bubbles, the bad kind though. Heat Man: Don't get too close, I might blow. Who knows what flows from the Earth? I do! I'm gonna spew red goo all over your shoes. I got a face for radio and a box for a suit. Mega Man: Capcom really didn't spend much time on you. Heat Man: NOPE. Mega Man: Check it out, I'm tired of you. I gotta get to Light before his time is through. I got my cannon ready, I got huntin' to do. Heat Man: I've got more hot than a cow has moo. I will burn you with my flame! Zippo is my middle name! I'm done fuckin' around, eight-bit clown. Mega Man: Here's a bubble have fun six feet underground. DEAD (Boss Death Sound) I'm comin' to get you, you German bastard! (Dr. Wily Spaceship Sound) (Dr. Wily Castle Map Theme) Dr Wily: You will never make it through my fortress, Mega Man. I'm taking over the world! WAHAHAHAHAHA! (Life Recharge Sound) (Wily Stage 1 Theme) Mega Man: Shit, c'mon Rush we've gotta make it through the castle. Over the ladder and make it to the battle. Dr. Light needs our help and the world needs his genius... Wily can suck a penis! J-J-Jump over the roof. Charge my cannon and shoot. Come and face me like a man you old coot. I'm tired of fightin' robots and cleanin' up the messes. I'm takin' out the trash, it's time to learn a lesson. So come down to the ground out of your spaceship. You ain't got the Balls to be fuckin' with this shit. After I take you I'll rip out your brain! They won't even remember your name, c'mon. You fuckin' meanie, you 10-pound weenie. To get the world you'll have to go through me. My name is Mega Man you can call me "Rock". 'Cause I'll be rockin' your shit up and down the block. And that's how we Roll. Roll: Need my help? Mega Man: Nuh-uh, get back in the kitchen, shit is under control. It's a man's world baby, don't be flashin' ya vag. Here's my back hand bitch you got a prob'm with that? Saw blade the Mecha Dragon I just won't quit. Quick Boomerang the Guts Dozer hit the switch. Mega Man motherfucker and I'm rockin' this bitch! (Boss Theme) Dr. Wily: Mega Man! You're right on time. I will annihilate you once and for all, you're mine! Mega Man: I'll shoot you down from the sky, you'll never take me alive. With these Metal Blade's I'm packin' you'll die, that's no lie! Dr. Wily: Join us Mega Man we could take over this place. Dominate the human race, face it you could always be replaced! Mega Man: You old geezer, I'll take your ass down any day. You'll never be as smart as Dr. Light is any way! Dr. Wily: You're artificial Mega Man, what do you care? I'll tear the world apart without you I hope you're prepared. Mega Man: What the fuck?! You're an alien, you've gotta be kiddin' me. You nut sack don't fight back I'll embarrass you E.T. Dr. Wily: Dr. Wily phone home! I do love Reeses. You're nothing but a thesis, I'll blow you to pieces. Mega Man: Check it out, here's my bubble, I'm done with ya crazy. Now get on your knees and cry like a lady! DEAD! (Boss Death Sound)...Yer mother. Trivia *Mega Man II was performed at A&G Ohio 2011, when Duane and Brando briefly reunited after The Amazing BrandO's performance. Category:The Adventures of Duane & BrandO Category:LP of Devastation Category:Songs